


Family Magic

by starrnobella



Category: Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: 100 word drabble, 31 Days of Writing Challenge, Family Magic, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: His power was strong, but her's was stronger.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Family Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the second of my hopefully next 31 stories as I work my way through Draco's Den, Excelsior Fanfiction, Hermione's Haven, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction, Melting Pot Fanfiction, NaNo's Misfits, and Wizarding Crossover Connection's 31 Days of Writing Fanfiction event. Each day is a brand new prompt and hopefully, each day will be a different fandom coming from me.
> 
> The challenge: 100 word drabble. I was allowed to write anything I wanted, but I had to stay within the limit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Marnie took a deep breath as she stared intently at the spell books in Kal's hands encased in a powerful, dark magic. Mustering up all of her courage and power, she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the edge of the books.

She could feel Kal's magic fighting back, trying to force her to take her hands away. Marnie lifted her eyes to meet Kal's and smirked when she felt his magic give way.

"Good magic will always be stronger than evil," she hissed, pulling the books out of his grasp. "And _Cromwell_ magic is the strongest of all."


End file.
